Troubled Past Haunted Present
by Alya Lynn
Summary: James, Lily and the gang are all grown up with familys of their own. But when the past comes back to haunt them will they be able to cope?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else came from our minds.

Authors Note- This story was written by two people.

Characters

James Potter is married to Lily Evans Potter and they have 3 children.

Harry Potter – 6th year Gryffindor Harry looks exactly like James except for his eyes which are emerald green like his mother's. He is the Captain and Seeker for the Quidditch team.

Christiana Potter – 4th year Gryffindor Christiana has straight black hair that falls to her waist and her mother's eyes which means that she looks very much like Harry. They are occasionally mistaken as twins despite their height difference. Though she is short she more than makes up for it in her stubbornness and temper. She plays beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and is dating fellow 4th year Gryffindor Faolon Lupin. 

Ebony Potter – Starting her first year at Hogwarts Ebony is the only one of the Potter children to have inherited her mother's red hair. She has hazel eyes and can be very sensitive.

Sirius Black is married to Lexi Potter Black (James's younger sister by 11 months) and they have 5 children.

Griffin Black – 6th year Gryffindor and best friends with Harry and Kieran Lupin. He's tall tan skinned and muscular with black hair and eyes that are so brown you could barely see his pupils. A great prankster he is the genius behind most of the trio's schemes and every girl in Hogwarts was after him. He is a chaser on the Quidditch team.

Arianna Black – 4th year Gryffindor and best friends with Christiana. Also tall and tan skinned she has ocean blue eyes and black hair that falls halfway down her back in loose curls. She is also a chaser on the Quidditch team and was known to take part in a few pranks when the circumstances suited her. Her most beautiful trait is most definitely her smile which she inherited from her mother. She is dating Bade Lupin.

Skylar Black – 3rd year Ravenclaw Although not the youngest of the Blacks she is considered the baby of the group. She has brown eyes and straight chin length black hair that is usually worn in pigtails on the tope of her head with half of her hair up and half of it down. She is shy and sensitive and rarely yells.

Cadence Black – Also starting her first year at Hogwarts. She is the worst mix of her parents who were both pranksters in their youth. All of them would agree that she made Draco Malfoy look like a teddy bear dancing in the field of flowers with at pink lollipop. Smart, cunning, and always ready with a comeback Cadence has shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes. It was a wise decision not to get on her bad side.

Javen Black – 8 years old and Sirius's mini me Javen is the perfect picture of a little brother. He secretly has a crush on Ebony and everyone seems to know it but her. Years of practice have led him to know what exactly to do to really tick off his siblings. With his puppy dog eyes and pouting face he could get away with anything.

Remus Lupin married Katie Wilkes Lupin and they have four children.

Kieran Lupin – 6th year Gryffindor Looks exactly like Remus from the sandy and hazel to the charming smile and big brother personality. He plays beater on the Quidditch team and is working towards becoming Head Boy next year.

Faolon Lupin – 4th year Gryffindor is older than his twin Bade by 8 minutes. He is built with blonde spiked hair and gray eyes. He was the total heartthrob before he started dating Christiana. He was the Gryffindor team's beater.

Bade Lupin – 4th year Gryffindor was definitely a rebel. His blonde hair had been dyed black with red tips against the wishes of his parents. He had cold gray eyes that only warmed up when around family. He plays chaser on the Quidditch team.

Raven Lupin – 6 years old is the only Lupin girl. She is the spitting image of her mother with her blonde curly hair always worn in pigtails, dimples and amethyst eyes.

We figured we'd write the descriptions here so we didn't have to write them in the story.

We'll upload the first chapter soon.


	2. The Potters

"Ebony, honey, your letter is here!" Lily Potter called to her youngest daughter.

AHHHHHH !!!!

A young girl of eleven suddenly dashed into the room.

"Lemme see Lemme see!" Ebony said sounding out of breath.

"Go on and get your brother and sister, then," said Lily as she handed her daughter her letter.

"CHRISTIANA! HARRY! GET DOWN HERE AND GET YOUR LETTERS!" Ebony screamed while standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Ugh Ebbs, must you scream so damn loud?" asked 14 year old Christiana as she descended the stairs. " It's a wonder the entire neighborhood doesn't sign a petition to make you shut you mouth you little…"

"Watch the language Christiana," said James interrupting his oldest daughter.

"Sorry Daddy," said Christiana still watching Ebony who was wearing a look of great smugness due to the fact that her sister had been told off. "So what's up Mum?" she continued as James set down his bag on the kitchen table.

"Oh your letters are here," Lily told her handing her the letter addressed to her. " James," she said turning to her husband," Could you please wake Harry up. Honestly its 1:30 in the afternoon."

"Of course love." James replied giving her a peck on the cheek.

James began the climb the stair of the Potter home. Harry's bedroom was on the top floor. James wondered for a moment if the boy had bothered to clean his room at all but the sight that met him when he opened the door vanquished any hope from his mind. 

            Spell books, crumpled bits of parchment, and laundry littered the floor. It amazed James that anyone could live in a mess like this. But then he remembered that he was exactly the same at 16. _Thank the Lord Lily didn't come and wake him_ thought James. 

            There, barely visible through the mounds of blankets Harry James Potter was still sleeping peacefully.

"Harry get up kiddo." said James, shaking his son a little harder than he intended to.

Harry, startled by being awakened so suddenly, moved to punch whoever or whatever had disturbed him from his slumber. Years of Quidditch finally payed off for James who moved quickly out of his son's line of fire.

" Holy crap Dad," said Harry finally realizing his surrounding, " Sorry about that."

"It's fine," said James readjusting his glasses. "Your letters came."

"Cool. Uh what time is it?"

It's 1:30 in the afternoon," said James calmly. Then realizing what this could mean asked more harshly than he meant to," What were you doing last night?"

" Um I was out with Gabby," said Harry blushing slightly.

"Until when?" James asked raising an eyebrow at his son.

" Midnight," said Harry, then seeing the variety of colors that his father's face was changing added more quickly, " Don't worry Dad we weren't having sex."

"Ok," said James. Harry had never been one to lie so James was perfectly capable of trusting his son. It was his youngest who he had to watch out for. "Well what are you waiting for? Your mother has your letter downstairs."

"Right," said Harry getting out of bed. " Hey Dad when are we leaving for the Blacks?"

" As soon as we're all ready. The Lupins are staying too and maybe I'll consider letting Gabby stay for a few days.," said James who was descending the stairs, Harry behind him struggling to walk and put a shirt on at the same time. His attempt failed however when he tripped and rolled down the remaining ten stairs.

" Ebony would you please stop leaving your potions kit on the landing," said Harry who was getting up and rubbing his head.

" Well no one told you to walk down the stairs and put a shirt on at the same time so why don't you watch where your going," said Christiana who was walking by.

" Was I talking to you?" said Harry.

"No but since you frequently include yourself in other people's conversations I don't see why I shouldn't either," she replied sweetly and then turned her back on him and walked into the kitchen.

Ebony then turned to Harry looking terribly sorry for what happened. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off.

" Don't worry Ebbs I'm fine," he said smiling and ignoring the fact that he could feel a bump growing on the back of his head.

The two of them walked into the kitchen and Harry, who couldn't resist bugging his sister, said in a singsong voice.

"Hey Chrissy guess where we're going today?"

 "I'm not stupid moron I know perfectly well where we're going."

"Really because I'm sure Mum and Dad didn't mention the part about a trip to Zonko's."

Christiana looked livid at the idea. The last time she had gone to Zonko's Harry had made her hold all his packages for a half an hour while he haggled with the sales clerk. He claimed that it was the sisterly thing for her to do and said she would regret it later if she refused.

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to hold your packages again well you can stick your foot up your…"

"Nahh I'm just kidding sis," said Harry cutting her off after looking at his mother's face. He then whispered in her ear," That's next week."

Christiana glared at him for a moment but then the glare was replaced by a smile at the sight of her owl Taline, who had just flown into the kitchen.

" Hey Tal whatcha got there?" she said.

It happened to be a letter from her boyfriend Faolon Lupin.

Hey Chrissy,

            How are you doing? I hope Harry isn't giving you a rough time. Though I can't really blame him as that's what big brothers are for. Anyway love I really miss you. We are already at the Black Manor and can't for everyone to get here. For only then can the fun truly begin right? Oh yeah Arianna and Bade are finally going out now which can't make Griffin too happy but he's been really good about it. They send there love Hey Chris that was Ari. Tell everyone I said hi. I can't wait to see you.

Love ,

Faolon

"Oh I love him," said Christiana beaming as she folded up the letter. Ebony made a gagging sound but stopped when her sister shot a nasty look at her. "Daddy when are we leaving?"

James who had been looking for cookies looked up.

" What was that darling?"

"When are we leaving?" she repeated.

"Well I guess if everyone's packed we could leave now. Just go on and get your things." He said as Harry and Christiana raced out of the room. " By the way Lils I think we need to pick up more cookies. What are the ones with the cream filling called? Ogeeeos?"

"No Daddy OREOS," said Ebony shaking her head and laughing.

Within 10 minutes Harry and Christiana were back downstairs with their school trunks packed. Their owls Hedwig and 

Taline were both sleeping in a roomy cage. Kendra, Ebony's kitten was purring softly in a separate cage.

"Alright then, Let's go ," said James.


	3. Trouble Arises

The rain was coming down hard as James and Lily loaded the luggage into a Ministry car that James had gotten from work. When everything was inside the car the two came back into the house to find Christiana looking in the mirror a frowning as she tried to do something with her hair. Harry seemed to find it quite amusing that his sister was getting so worked up about it and was stifling his laughter unsuccessfully. 

"Harry you're apparating to the Manor right?" James asked his son.

Harry nodded and with a loud crack he was gone.

"I'll take that as a yes," said James. "Well come on girls let's get going…"

"Oh don't worry Daddy," said Christiana. "I'll just apparate."

"But you don't know how."

"Yes I do. I was reading a few of Harry's books and learned it in a snap," she replied nonchalantly. "That's how I became and Animagi too. What's wrong?"

James and Lily looked at each other. Their worst fears seemed to be confirmed.

"Ebony, sweetheart can you go and wait in the car for a little while," said Lily her eyes never leaving Christiana.

"But Mum…"

"Please Ebony."

With a final defiant look at her mother Ebony marched out of the house. The slamming of a car door was the signal that she could no longer hear them.

"Christiana," said her father slowly, "Your mother and I think that you might just be an enchantress."

"What's that? Is there something wrong with me?" Christiana asked worry written all over her face.

"Well no it's just that if you really are an enchantress then you have certain special abilities that not many witches have," said Lily.

"An enchantress is a very powerful witch Chrissy," said James. "They are usually characterized as being able to perform advanced spells at a young age. Which would explain why you can apparate and you are an animagi."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that then," said Christiana looking relieved. "I'm just advanced then."

"There's more Chrissy," said James. "If you are an enchantress than you would be able to perform a spell without saying anything out loud. You would only need to concentrate very hard while holding you wand. I don't know much more about it as they are extremely rare. But until we know for sure whether you are one or not you need to be careful. Is that understood?"

"Yes," replied Christiana. "I'll be careful."

James nodded and Chrissy took it as the go ahead to apparate.

"Lily what if she turns out like…"

"That is not something to worry about right now. We aren't even sure if she is one or not."

"Right your right."

"I think we've kept our youngest waiting long enough."

The two then stepped out into the rain which had not ceased. When they climbed into the car they were met by an unhappy eleven year old.

"What took you so long," said Ebony clearly annoyed.

"We needed to talk to your sister," replied James. "That's all you need to know right now."

Needless to say Ebony spent the car ride sulking.


	4. Is It True

The room was dark and cold. At least that's what it felt like. The last ounces of happiness had been drained from her body long ago, and she felt dirty and empty with only her worst memories to comfort her. They were the only things left that were real. Everything that she had known and loved was gone, taken from her in her sleep. Her screams pierced the night, if it even was night. She couldn't tell everything was too dark.

            The Potter's spent most of the car ride in silence with the occasionally small talk between Lily and James.  The journey to Black Manor wasn't a long one due to the fact that the car they were using was magically enhanced. James's mind was filled with questions that needed answering. But he had no idea whether or not the person who had the answers was fit enough to be subjected to the questions. As they drove up the sloping hill to the Manor house they saw Sirius Black running out to meet them, worry etched into every one of his features.

"Oh no," said James, knowing exactly why his friend looked the way he did. "I forgot to tell Christiana not to tell Sirius."

James and Lily climbed out the car, Ebony behind them. Sirius, who was obviously trying to conceal his anxiety in the presence of Ebony, looked at James who silently nodded. Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to Ebony.

"Everyone's at the Quidditch pitch behind the house, Ebbs. They are no doubt waiting for you so that they can start their game.

"Thanks Uncle Sirius," said Ebony and she ran off to join her siblings and cousins.

The three adults watched her for a while until she disappeared behind the house. 

"So," said Sirius slowly, "is it true?"

"Yes," James replied quietly.

Sirius ran his hands through his midnight black hair. It was a nervous habit of his.

"Does Lexi…," James began.

"Shh… no, she doesn't," said Sirius. "She's feeling a bit under the weather today and is lying in bed as of now hopefully sleeping. She had a rough night."

An uncomfortable silence between the friends followed.

"Well," said Lily briskly, "we shouldn't keep Remus and Katie waiting. They have already arrived haven't they Sirius."

"Yes, yes they have. You're right Lil, Shall we?" replied Sirius as he led the walk back up to the manor house.


	5. At the Quidditch Pitch

Behind the manor the Black, Lupin, and Potter children were dividing into two teams to begin a Quidditch game. Or at least they were trying to.

"Alright I get Harry," said Griffin.

"No way that's not fair," said Ebony. "You always get Harry."

"Yea and you two always win," said Arianna.

"That would be why I want him on my team," replied Griffin with a lopsided grin.

"Fine then I get Kieran," said Christiana.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no that's way too unfair," said Harry.

"How so?" said Faolon.

" Well let's see, one she's got you and Arianna already, two she's got you, three she's an enchantress which we've all already marveled at, and four it's Griffin's turn to pick."

"It is not!" said Arianna.

"Yes it is…" Harry started but Griffin nudged him.

"It is there turn Harry."

"Oh well fine but still you can't have Kieran."

"You guys are so stupid," said Bade. Everyone turned apparently unaware that he was there until that moment.

"Who are you calling stupid buddy?" said Griffin.

"He's calling you stupid, stupid," said Skylar.

"Just forget it," Bade replied. "By the time we pick teams it'll be midnight."

Everyone considered the matter for a moment before Griffin mounted his broom, threw the Quaffle at Harry, and shouted, "Kill the carrier."

Harry looked around for a split second but then seeing everyone charging at him made him take off and soar threw the sky. The game went on for quite a while. Then Cadence Black came out onto the pitch and shot red sparks into the sky that just missed Arianna's ear. 

"Watch it Cadence!" she screamed down from her broom.

"It's time to eat stupid!" Cadence retorted.

When all the brooms had been stored in the shed at the edge of the pitch, all of the kids made there way up to the manor. Every now and then Cadence would turn someone's hair a different color. After she had turned Griffin's hair green and silver for the third time he finally had enough.

"Would you stop that," he said obviously annoyed. 

"But it's so much fun Griff, and you wouldn't want to deprive me of my fun would you?"

"Where did you get that wand any way?" asked Arianna.

"Well if I told you that…" Cadence began, but she broke off when they reached the house. Sirius was standing in the doorway glaring at Cadence, who was hastily trying to hide the wand behind her back.

"Cadence how many times have I told you NOT to touch my wand?" Sirius asked in a would-be-calm voice.

Sensing his father's anger Griffin motioned for everyone to make there way into the house. As they made there way into the dining room they could still her Sirius's shouts and Cadence's protests.


	6. Night At Black Manor

Sirius and Cadence walked into the dining room some time after the meal had begun. Sirius was obviously fuming and Cadence was shrinking back from fear behind him. Other than the Sirius's occasional muttering under his breath about his youngest daughter, dinner was fairly uneventful.

"Hey Harry I did you by any chance finish that report for Snape's class?" Griffin asked casually.

"Do you ever do your own work?" asked Bade.

"Of course not," answered Griffin leaning back in his chair looking at the ceiling.

"Well why not?" asked Arianna.

"Let me put it this way little sister. If I were to do my own work it would ruin the reputation that I have worked so hard to uphold."

"Griffin my friend," interrupted Harry, "I would be honored to lend you my essay."

Harry stood up and bowed to the floor in front of Griffin. Arianna just rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Ebony about Hogwarts. It seemed that after her confrontation with Sirius Cadence was unusually subdued. The Lupin twins were fighting over the last piece of bread, and the adults seemed to be immersed in a quiet conversation.

"Uncle Sirius," said Christiana, "I haven't seen Aunt Lexi all day where is she?"

"She's in the master bedroom," said Sirius not looking at her.

"Well I think that I'll go and see her," said Christiana getting up from her place at the table.

"NOOOO!" said all five adults at the same time.

"W-W-Why not?" Christiana asked hesitantly. All of the children who had been wondering about Lexi's whereabouts looked up.

"She's not feeling well sweetheart," said Remus trying to smile.

The table became eerily silent. No one felt much like talking anymore.

"It's getting late," announced Lily. "I think it's time we all went to bed."

The look she received from all of the kids was one of deepest annoyance. 

"NOW!" Katie said a little more forcefully. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and we'll be leaving early," she added picking Raven up.

*  *  *  *   *   *   * 

Faolon walked Christiana to her room, which was across the hall from his. All of the kids' rooms were on the second floor of the manor, while the master bedroom and two extra guestrooms were on the third. 

"So what do you think about being an enchantress, Chrissy?" asked Faolon.

"I'm not really sure what to think of it," Christiana answered quietly. "To tell you the truth I don't know much about the whole thing."

They two stood holding hands in silence for a while.

"Do you think our parents are hiding something from us?" asked Christiana. 

"About Aunt Lexi you mean?" asked Faolon.

Christiana nodded slowly. Faolon sighed.

"I don't know Chrissy but whatever it is I'm sure they have it under control. Try not to worry about it alright."

"Yeah sure."

Faolon leaned in and the two exchanged a kiss. Any thoughts of unease in Christiana's mind vanished as Faolon held her.

"Goodnight Faolon," she said smiling.

"Goodnight Chriss."

*  *  *  *  *   *   * 

"Harry wake up wake up Harry," Ebony said shaking her older brother from his sleep.

"What Ebbs what is it?" he said as she latched herself onto him.

"I heard someone crying and screaming upstairs," she said.

"Aww Ebbs it was probably just a nightmare. Go back to bed and everything…"

But Harry didn't finish his sentence because now he heard screaming, too. Ebony had him in a death grip as the noise increased. It sounded as though someone was being tortured. 

"Stay here and don't move," said Harry as he got up to leave the room.

In the hallway he collided with Christiana, Griffin and Kieran were running down the hall to meet them.

"What's going on?" said Griffin. "Who's screaming?"

"I don't know," said Harry.

"It sounds like it's coming from upstairs," said Kieran.

Arianna and Skylar stuck their heads out of the room on the left looking worried; Javen was holding Arianna's hand.

"What's going on?"

"We don't know."

"Well find out!" said Cadence who had pushed her way in front of Griffin.

"Faolon," Chrissy said running into his arms, "what's going on?"

Faolon shrugged. Bade was walking towards Arianna with a questioning look.

Another scream pierced the night, making them all jump.

"What are you waiting for," Cadence shouted at Harry, Kieran, and Griffin, "find out what's happening."

The three of them made their way up the stairs slowly, not knowing that Christiana had left Faolon's arms and was following them. At the top of the stairs the screaming became loader. The door to the master bedroom was open.

"It's coming from the bedroom," said Harry quietly. Then he spotted his sister not far behind them. "Chrissy go back downstairs," he hissed. 

But she just shook her head and followed them to the end of the hall. The sight that met them when they entered the bedroom was one that they would never forget. Lexi was screaming and writhing in pain. He skin was pale and her hair matted to her face. She looked to be in the most terrible pain ever. Lily and Katie were in the corner crying, trying to shield Raven so that she couldn't see her aunt. James, Remus, and Sirius were desperately trying to wake her up.

"Mom what's happening," said Harry.

Lily looked around at four of them

"Oh you shouldn't be here. Quickly all of you back downstairs."

"What's going on?" said Kieran. "Why is Aunt Lexi scream…"

"NO, I'M INNOCNET! I DIDN'T DO IT! NOT AZKABAN PLEASE NOOOOO!"

"Lexi wake up please darling wake up," said Sirius shaking his wife as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

Quite suddenly Christiana went into a trancelike state and began to chant a spell three times.

"La crante sera morte. Vivez maintenant. Elle est car elle sera. Reveilles et voyez la lumiere." 

(A/N: I don't know French I got the translation off a website so if it's wrong sorry.)

The room went silent and Lexi woke up. 

Sirius turned to her disbelievingly.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Fear is dead. Live now. It is as it shall be. Wake and see the light," said Lexi quietly, bracing herself with Sirius's arm.

"It's just a spell."

Lexi sighed. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was still deathly pale.

"You should all be in bed," she said finally.

"But what just happened?" asked Griffin.

"Now is not the time for explanations," she said looking at her son. "Please go back to bed."

"But Mom.."

"ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE UNDERSTANDING YOUR MOTHER?" Sirius roared. "GO BACK TO BED. ALL OF YOU."

Not wanting to get on Sirius's bad side they slowly walked down the stairs. Griffin cast a final defiant look back at his father when leaving the room and then stormed down the stairs and into his room, slamming the door. 

"You should go talk to him before he does something stupid," said Christiana quietly.

"No one is going to go talk to him," said Kieran. "At least not until he cools off a bit. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

He then turned into the room where Bade and Faolon were staying and closed the door.

"Are you alright Chris?" Harry asked his sister.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. 

The two made their way into the room where Ebony was and found her fast asleep.

"Well at least we won't have to answer any of her questions until tomorrow," said Harry attempting to lighten the mood.

Christiana just sat down on a chair in the corner. She tried to fall asleep but how could she after the night's events.

But eventually she gave up trying and let sleep come.


	7. The Morning After

Christiana woke the next morning and ran down the stairs to the first floor. On her way she ran right into her father.

"Oh sorry Daddy I wasn't watching were I was going," she said absentmindedly.

James just nodded silently. He wanted so badly just to lie down and sleep. He wanted to forget what had happened the night before. It brought back too many memories that he had pushed back into the corners of his mind. Lexi hadn't had a breakdown like that since well before Javen was born. He hated to see his little sister in so much pain. James had always been a protective older brother but it was moments like these when all he wanted to do was take away all her suffering for her.

"Daddy? Daddy are you alright?" Christiana asked.

"Yes I'm fine Chris I just got lost in my thoughts," he said and then made his way back up the stairs.

Christiana sighed and continued to the dining room where everyone was already sitting and eating breakfast. Harry, Kieran and the twins were laughing about something. They were no doubt planning to cause havoc in Diagon Alley later on. Arianna was sorting out an argument between Cadence and Ebony. Javen was goggling at Ebony, like always, and Raven was sitting next to Kieran eating quietly and playing with a dol. Griffin was sulking next to Harry which was very unusual seeing as he was usually center of attention. He wore an expression of defiance and was glaring at his plate of food that had not been touched.

She cautiously sat herself next to him. Griffin had a famous temper and she didn't wish to upset him any more than he was already. She smiled at Faolon who had blown her a kiss.

" Hey Griff," she said quietly.

"Hey." His tone was without emotion.

"What's wrong?"

He stared at her for a moment before getting up from his seat and exiting the room.

Christiana sighed. Seeing Griffin upset like this was never a good sign.

"Don't get all upset for Griffin," said Arianna sensing her friend's unease. "He'll be alright."

Christiana wasn't so sure. After all Arianna hadn't been in the room during Lexi's nightmare. She hadn't witnessed it.

"He got into a fantastic row with Dad this morning," she continued. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up when you heard them."

"I didn't even know. What happened?" Christiana asked.

"Well apparently Dad wouldn't tell him what was wrong with Mom. He said that Griffin was too young to understand. You can imagine how Griff reacted at that. Dad's fed up with his attitude anyway though."

"What do you mean?" asked Christiana curiously.

"Griffin's been back talking Dad all summer."

Katie came into the room at that moment and announced that they were leaving. So, soon after everyone was gathered around the fireplace, with the exception of Lexi. Sirius seemed to be in the same mood as Griffin. The two kept a fair distance between each other. One at a time the group traveled to Diagon Alley.

*  *   *   *   

When all had arrived at Diagon Alley everyone spilt up and went their separate ways. Katie, Lily, and Raven went off to Madame Malkin's while the kids headed in the direction of the new joke shop.

"Wait one minute," said James as the kids began to leave.

"Don't get yourselves into too much trouble," said Remus when he had all of the children's attention.

"Yea Griffin 'cuz then Dad might have to yell again," said Javen who was at Sirius's side.

Griffin glared at his brother. He opened his mouth to retort but Sirius cut him off.

"I would advice you not to voice that thought out loud," he said coldly.

"Fine," spat Griffin. He turned on his heel and walked in the direction of the joke shop, Sirius's gaze boring into his back.

"Go on then," said James.

They didn't need to be told twice. Harry and Kieran ran to catch up to Griffin who was muttering under his breath.

"Hey Griff, lighten up man," said Harry.

"Yeah Griffin c'mon we're goin to a JOKE SHOP," said Kieran. " That's supposed to cheer you up," he added seeing that Griffin's mood was not improving.

"Aww Griff c'mon it's not that big of a deal," said Harry, " just a little fight."

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is saying I'm too young?" Griffin growled.

"He's Dad," said Cadence happily as she passed.

Again before Griffin could retort he was cut off.

"I'd advice you not to finish that thought dear brother," Cadence said, quoting her father with an evil grin. 

"Would everyone just leave me alone," Griffin said finally.

"Sure man," said Harry, "no problem."

He clapped Griffin on the back and followed Kieran into the joke shop.


	8. Diagon Alley

As always Harry and Kieran were the first to enter the new shop with the others following closely behind. They store had everything from Dungbombs to fireworks. Needless to say they left with their money bags much lighter and laden with packages.

They were happily discussing the uses of their new merchandise when they met their least favorite person outside.

"Well, well, well," drawled Draco Malfoy, "if it isn't the scum of wizard society."

Harry and Kieran instinctively moved in front of their younger siblings. Griffin, however, stood off to the side eyeing Malfoy with a look of pure hatred.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy," said Kieran defensively.

"Relax Lupin, I didn't come here to pick a fight with you," said Draco. "Hey Black," he called over to Griffin. " What's wrong with you. You're never one to hold your tongue."

"Shove off, Malfoy I'm in no mood to deal with you," growled Griffin.

"Oh well that explains a lot," said Malfoy grinning, "What did you finally find out that your mom's mad?"

Griffin walked over to Malfoy his fists clenching and unclenching in rage.

"That's right, mad," said Draco when Griffin's face was about an inch from his own. "Though it's no wonder she is hmm? She married your father didn't she?"

That was the last straw for Griffin. Without thinking of the consequences he threw all his strength into punching Malfoy in the nose and sent him sprawling backwards. Griffin then wasted no time in pouncing on Malfoy and continuing to punch him. A steady stream of curses and swears was coming from both the boys mouths. Harry and Kieran attempted to pull their friend off the Slytherin but their efforts proved futile. There was the sudden sound of a cracking bone. Somehow Griffin had managed to break Malfoy's arm.

"STOP," yelled Sirius who had just appeared. "GRIFFIN GET OFF HIM!" 

Sirius roughly pulled his eldest off a now bloody Draco.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he roared.

"Draco what happened to your arm?" said the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius stopped yelling at his son and turned around.

"I dare to presume that you will be paying to have his arm fixed, Mr. Black," sneered Lucius. "Of course it is fortunate that your wife wasn't here or my son would have been in far worse of a condition hmm?"

Sirius took a deep steadying breath, closing his eyes and then opening them again.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he hissed. "Perhaps bribing the Minister of Magic?"

"Possibly, but I assure you that it is much more enjoyable to watch you defend you disgusting excuse for a wife."

Sirius's temper got the better of him at that last remark and before anyone could stop him lunged at Malfoy. But before he could do any real damage James and Remus had held him back.

Lucius wiped the trickle of blood away from his mouth, grabbed his son and turned to leave. But before he was out of earshot he turned and called back to Sirius.

" I shall be reserving a cell in Azkaban for your whore, Black!"

"Let him go Padfoot," said Remus gently, though he was just as angry as Sirius was at that point.

"Come on we're leaving," he barked and placed a strong hand on Griffin's shoulder to lead him down the alley.

They met up with Lily, Katie, and Raven at the Leaky Cauldron, where Raven launched into a whole story about how Madame Malkin had made a new dress for her doll. Lily caught the looks on both Sirius and Griffin's faces and thought it better to leave them both alone.

"What happened?" she asked her husband quietly indicating the two.

"Long story," said James looking thoroughly annoyed about something.

Slowly the group made their way into the Leaky Cauldron to travel back to the Black Manor.


	9. Sirius and Lexi

As soon as Sirius stepped out of the fireplace he made his way to the master bedroom where he knew he would find his wife. He heard Lily and Katie volunteer to make dinner and the kids had run off to the den to play some kind of muggle board game. He was seething with anger at Lucius Malfoy, at his son, and at himself for loosing it in the alley like that.  

Not wanting to risk waking his wife if she was asleep he quietly opened the door to the room. Lexi was sitting propped up on pillows and reading an article in Witch Weekly. She looked much better than the night before. Though the circles under her eyes were still visible her skin had returned to its normal color. When she realized that Sirius was in the room she flashed him her brilliant smile.

"Hey," she said softly as he approached her.

Sirius bent down and kissed her passionately. He then sat down on the bed next to her and gently stroked her long black hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Sirius would have rather not answered her question but he couldn't refuse when he caught the look of worry in her eyes. 

"It's Griffin," he said finally, "I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"I heard you two fighting," said Lexi. "Sirius he's growing up and it's only normal for you two to bump heads once in a while."

"This is more than once in a while."

"Well you're tempers clash horribly," she said smiling.

"That's not all though," he said.

Lexi narrowed her eyes at her husband. She had known the moment he walked into the room that he wasn't telling her something.

Sirius sighed deeply before launching into the story of what had happened at Diagon Alley earlier that day. When he finished he looked over at his wife who was hastily wiping away a few tears from her eyes. He put his arms around her and embraced her tiny frame. The two stayed like that for a while in each others arm each comforting the other as they had done on so many other occasions. Finally Sirius pulled away and held Lexi by her shoulders.

"We have to tell them something," he said gently.

Lexi bit her trembling lip and began to play with Sirius's wedding ring. Sirius knew this habit all two well, for his wife would always play with his ring or her own when she was nervous or deep in thought. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke.

"I don't think I can."

"Lexi we don't have any choice, we can't hide this anymore," pleaded Sirius. "The kids are going back to school in three days. Christiana could be in danger Lex."

"She won't be," she said simply, looking at her husband.

"But Lexi she can perform a spell just by thinking it," said Sirius.

Lexi moved out of her husbands grasp and walked towards the window.

"No she can't those powers don't come till much later."

"What?"

"She won't be able to perform any spells in her head until she reaches the age of at least 16," Lexi said quietly. Then turning back to her husband she added, "No enchantress can. I couldn't." 

Sirius just stared at his wife in utter amazement. Lexi rarely spoke about the fact that she was an enchantress herself. Whenever she did it surprised him.

"There is time to make sure she can control herself," said Lexi. "There are things that I could teach her to help her."

"Then you can start now, right?" asked Sirius.

"No I can't," replied Lexi looking at the floor. "I have to deal with my own problems before I can be any help to her."

"Will you at least speak with her?" asked Sirius resorting to pleading again.

"Before they leave for Hogwarts I will speak with her," said Lexi slowly as if it was difficult for her to get the words out. "I cannot make any promises though. I don't know how much I can tell her."

"All I ask is that you try," said Sirius bending down to kiss her lips. 

"Will you be down for dinner?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"I'm still very tired from last night's events," she said with a bitter laugh. "Maybe tomorrow morning I'll make my grand entrance. It is a little unfair that I haven't seen my nieces and nephews since they arrived."

"I love you, you know that," said Sirius as he moved towards the door.

"I know," Lexi smiled.


	10. Delaying the Inevitable

The next morning dawned all too early for Lexi, who had been sleeping peacefully in the arms of her husband. She carefully freed herself from his grasp and pulled a deep blue robe over her nightdress. After loosely pulling her hair into a ponytail she descended the stairs for the first time in 3 days. It was very early so she hadn't expected to see her oldest son sitting quietly in the kitchen.

"Good morning Griffin," she said softly, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Griffin turned slightly surprised to see his mother standing in the doorway. 

"Good morning," he said getting out of his chair and giving her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said as she moved over to the tea pot that sat on the stove to pour herself a cup.  

Griffin nodded and sat back down.

"I heard you and your father have been arguing a lot more than usual," Lexi said as she sat down facing her son. 

Griffin looked down at his hands. His mother rarely yelled but could make him feel ashamed of himself with just the disappointment that filled her voice. She took one of his hands in her own and tilted his chin with her other so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Griff, I know that you're angry, but your father cares about you and he hates when you two are fighting," she said gently. "I think that we've had this conversation before," she added smiling.

"I know," said Griffin.

Lexi quietly sipped her tea. She could feel her strength leaving her. Being bedridden for 3 days had defiantly taken its toll on her. She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt the now familiar coldness coming over her.

Griffin watched as his mother's face contorted in pain.

"Mom, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Lexi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Griffin as if she had just realized he was there.

"I'm fine," she said shaking her head and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Griffin asked.

"I'm still very tried hun, I think I'll go back to bed for a little while longer," she said smiling slightly.

Lexi slowly made her way back up to her room. She felt dizzy and cold. Luckily she met James at the top of the staircase.

"Lexi you're up," he said smiling but his smile faded as Lexi fell, unconscious, into his arms.

"SIRIUS," James yelled.

Sirius charged out of his room, his hair sticking out at odd angles.

"What happened?" he asked urgently as James walked towards the master bedroom carrying his sister.

"I don't know she just fainted," he said.

"She probably hasn't eaten in days," said Sirius as he stroked his wife's hair.

"I'll have Lily bring her breakfast when she wakes up," said James.

*       *          *

At around 10:30 all the kids were sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast. As always it was noisy and animated.

"Oh Ebony my darling take these as a sign of my love for you," said Javen as he passed Ebony the plate of toast.

"Uh… thanks Javen."

"Aww isn't that sweet," said Cadence with a grin. "You know Ebbs I think if you asked him to he'd give you a kiss!"

"Shove it Cadence!" 

"Oh stop fighting," said Harry, "it's so annoying.

"Christiana," said Sirius looking at his niece, "your aunt wants to talk to you."

"Why?" said Christiana, as the table fell silent.

"She'd like to speak with you," Sirius repeated. "She's in her room."

Slowly Christiana got up and made her way up the stairs wondering what exactly Aunt Lexi needed to tell her.


	11. Lexi's Explanation

  
Lexi was sitting up in her bed just finishing the breakfast that Lily had prepared for her when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Aunt Lexi? Can I come in?" asked Christiana from outside the room.  
  
"Of course dear," answered Lexi.  
  
Christiana slowly opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.   
  
"Have a seat," said Lexi gesturing to a small table next to a corner window that overlooked the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Christiana sat down in the chair opposite the one Lexi took.   
  
"Uncle Sirius said that there was something you wanted to talk to me about," said Christiana after a short silence.  
  
Lexi sighed and smiled at her niece. She had been wondering where to begin. The topic she was about to bring up was a delicate one and she couldn't afford to go about it the wrong way.  
  
"Christiana," Lexi said finally, "I am an enchantress."  
  
"What?" said Christiana disbelievingly.  
  
"It's true Chrissy," said Lexi quietly.  
  
"That is SO cool," said Christiana excitedly.  
  
Lexi looked up at her niece. This was not the reaction she had expected nor was it what she was hoping for. Christiana was going on about how great it would be to play pranks on the rest of the family with their skills but Lexi wasn't really listening.  
  
"Aunt Lexi, what's wrong?" asked Christiana realizing that her aunt wasn't as thrilled as she was. "I thought you liked playing pranks. Uncle Sirius told us all about the things you used to do to the Slytherins in school."  
  
"That's not it Christiana," said Lexi a little more harshly than she had intended to.  
  
Christiana looked extremely put down at her aunt's tone, but it seemed as if Lexi didn't notice.  
  
"Do you have any idea what being and enchantress could mean?" said Lexi glaring at her niece. "It's not something to be taken lightly."  
  
Lexi sighed finally seeing the upset look on her niece's face.   
  
"Christiana what do you know about enchantresses?" Lexi asked quietly.  
  
"I know that they develop skills earlier than other wizards and witches and that they're capable of performing certain spells without having to say them out loud," answered Christiana.  
  
"Well that's a start then," said Lexi. "You see Chrissy not a lot is known about Enchantresses. They aren't very common any more. In fact I was the first one this century."  
  
Lexi stood up and faced the window.  
  
"Enchantresses were always looked upon as evil centuries ago. They were different from others which sparked fear in the hearts of wizards. Eventually they died out due to persecution," Lexi sighed and then continued. "For years and years there wasn't even a trace of them. Wizards began to regard them as myths that had never really existed in the first place. Books that had any information on them had been destroyed during the persecutions so eventually they faded from people's minds. They faded out of existence."  
  
"When I was young I exhibited extraordinary powers for my age but everyone just thought that I was gifted. There was no reason to believe that I was an Enchantress. As I got older I realized how different I really was from everyone else. No other 11 year old child had the capabilities to transform into an animal or to become invisible at will. It was unheard of. But I could do these things without a problem."  
  
Lexi stopped and looked a Christiana who was listening intently to the story.   
  
"It wasn't until I was 16 that I realized the magnitude of the situation. That was when I discovered what I was and how much of a danger I was to myself and to others."  
  
" Christiana this is a gift, being an Enchantress, but if it is not taken seriously it can destroy your life."  
  
"Aunt Lexi what are you talking about? I don't understand," said Christiana.  
  
"You wouldn't," said Lexi sadly. "I realize that this is a lot to take in at once but please promise me this. You must be careful. Going around shouting that you are an Enchantress is not a wise decision for they are still feared by many."  
  
"Okay," said Christiana.  
  
Lexi smiled at her niece.   
  
"I think that there are some people waiting for you downstairs in the den?" Lexi asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
Christiana smiled, "All the kids were talking about playing some muggle board game and with Harry and Griffin in charge they'll need a referee."  
  
As Christiana closed the door behind her Lexi's smile fell. No matter what she said her niece would not understand the dangers that being an Enchantress came with. She had told her it was a gift, but the way Lexi saw it, it was nothing but a curse.  
  


A.N.: Hey if you like Lily and James stories, read If Lily and James had Lived by Iceprincess618


	12. Monopoly

Just as Christiana had predicted everyone was crowded around a board game called Monopoly in the den of the manor. For where she was standing it looked as if no one knew what they were doing at all. Arianna was curled up next to Bade with the rule book in her hands. Harry and Kieran were bewitching the dice to chase Cadence, and Skylar was watching the whole scene with a look of disgust.  
  
"HARRY AND KIERAN WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" yelled Arianna. "PUT THE DICE DOWN!"  
  
"But we're having so much fun," said Kieran as the dice fell onto the game board.  
  
"Well you obviously don't know the rules," said Skylar as she snatched the rulebook from her sister's hands. "Okay does everyone have the right amount of money?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Right then roll the dice and move the amount of spaces that appear on the dice," she stated her nose buried in the rulebook.  
  
Christiana took a seat next to Faolan who apparently wasn't that interested in the game.   
  
"So how's it going?" he asked stroking her hair.  
  
"Fine," Christiana answered, "How's the game going?"  
  
"Well..." he began but was interrupted by Arianna's yells.  
  
"HARRY YOU DON'T KEEP THE CHANCE CARDS!"  
  
"I swear I'm NEVER going to get out of jail," sighed Skylar.  
  
"True," said Kieran, "cuz I have BOTH get out of jail free cards!"  
  
"Kieran you've been in jail four times," growled Ebony. "You're supposed to put them back after you use them!"  
  
"You're a CHEATER," yelled Javen.  
  
"I am not!" said Kieran crossing his arms.  
  
"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Cadence.  
  
Harry jumped at the sound of her voice. He had been taking money out of the bank while the others were arguing.  
  
"Put it back mate," said Bade.  
  
And so the game went on. Christiana and Faolan were just as happy to watch rather than get involved and actually play. Griffin had once again been sulking in the corner of the room the whole time.   
  
Finally everyone agreed that the game was a waste of time and they would rather all go play Quidditch, which of course was another challenge in itself.


	13. Dinner

The kids spent most of the day playing Quidditch. Around 6:30 they all made there way into the dinning room to eat dinner. Lily and Katie had definitely gone all out on the meal due to the fact that everyone would be going back to school the next day. Even Lexi had come down to join them.

"So what does everyone say to ice cream after dinner tonight?" asked Remus.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else," said Faolan, "but I say DEFINITELY!"

By the looks on all of the kid's faces no one disagreed with him.  As usual, the normal talk went on around the table.

"So Ebony, are you excited about starting Hogwarts?" asked Bade.

"I guess so," she answered. "But what if I get sorted into Slytherin?"

"Oh don't worry about that," said Griffin, who had hardly spoken all day. "The only person in this family who has any chance at being in Slytherin is of course, Cadence."

"SHUT UP GRIFFIN!" yelled Cadence as she hurled a baked potato at him that hit him square in the face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" roared Griffin chucking a bowl of peas at Cadence.

"LITTLE WHAT?" Cadence screamed. "HUH LITTLE WHAT!!!" she added as threw a pitcher of pumpkin juice at him.

Griffin was livid but just as he was about to make a comeback at his sister…

"THAT'S ENOUGH," roared Sirius. "COULD YOU TWO JUST ACT LIKE CIVILZED PEOPLE FOR ONE MINUTE!!!!"

The table quieted down almost instantly. Lexi gently laid her hand on her husband's forearm in a futile attempt to calm him down.

"I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THE CONSTANT FIGHTING!" Sirius yelled. He took a deep breath and then continued in a deadly whisper, "Now the two of you are going to clean all of this up, WITHOUT MAGIC, and if I hear the slightest disagreement between the two of you you'll be very sorry. Is that understood?"

Cadence nodded her head and sat back down in her chair. Griffin however did nothing of the sort.

"No," he said defiantly.

"Excuse me?" said Sirius, who was just about to sit back down.

"I said NO I don't understand you," Griffin repeated also standing up.

"Really?" said Sirius who was slowly walking towards his son.

"YEA REALLY," bellowed Griffin, " AND ANOTHER THING! I AM SO SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE I'M A LITTLE KID CUZ IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M NOT!

"IF YOU WANT ME TO TREAT YOU LIKE AN ADULT THAN I SUGGEST YOU START ACTING LIKE ONE!" Sirius yelled. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT JUST JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Griffin brushing past his father.

"DON"T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME GRIFFIN BLACK! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

"REALLY, WELL I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"

In one swift movement Sirius was across the room and had grabbed his son by his upper arm and turned Griffin so that he was looking right into his eyes.

"Don't you EVER speak to me that way again," growled Sirius his voice barely above a whisper. "You're lucky you're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow because if you were staying here you'd be on restriction for longer than you could imagine. Now get upstairs to your room and when everyone is finished eating you can come back down and help your sister clean up this mess. Is THAT understood?"

Griffin nodded, knowing he was defeated. Sirius gave him a slight push out of the dinning room before sitting back down in his seat.  Everyone was staring at him, clearly shocked at what they had just witnessed. Apparently, Sirius was unaware of all of the eyes on him. He was viciously cutting his meat and muttering to himself. James caught Lexi's eyes and smiled slightly.

"Sirius?" Lexi ventured cautiously.

"WHAT?" he said throwing down his knife.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said grabbing his arm and leading him from the room.

Lexi dragged Sirius to the family room and turned to face him her hands on her hips.

"Would you go talk to him before he does something stupid?" she said.

"Lexi he's not going to do something stupid," said Sirius closing his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't blame him if he did seeing as how you just berated him in front of the entire family." Lexi shot back at him.

"Oh so now it's my fault," said Sirius angrily.

"I didn't say that," said Lexi calmly.

"No but you were thinking it."

"Sirius, talk to him, because I've had it up to hear with you two fighting all the time," said Lexi.

There was a note a finality in her voice that ended all contest.

Sirius sighed. "Alright fine I'll talk to him but I'm not going to let him speak to me like that."

"I understand that he shouldn't have an attitude like that with you but your yelling doesn't make things any better."

Sirius sighed again and followed Lexi back into the dinning room. James and Remus looked as though they wanted nothing more than to taunt Sirius about what had just happened. But they would just have to wait until the opportune moment, of course.


	14. An Unexpected Meeting

Griffin was sitting at his desk breaking quills in half and muttering to himself, when Kieran and Harry burst into the room.  
  
"Hey Griff, what's up man?" asked Kieran cautiously.  
  
Griffin just glared at them.  
  
"That's what we thought," said Harry.  
  
"Is everyone done with dinner?" Griffin spat.  
  
"Well, ah no, not really no," said Harry.  
  
"So we thought we'd come up here and cheer you up," said Kieran smiling.  
  
Again Griffin glared at them as though daring them to say another word.  
  
"Oh c'mon Griff," said Harry, "we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. You and Sirius can't stay mad at each other."  
  
"Watch me!" said Griffin.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Griffin.  
  
Sirius cautiously stepped into his son's room and nodded to Harry and Kieran signaling them to leave. Without any argument they left, but not without giving Griffin a sympathetic nod before they closed the door.

  *        *        *       *

About an hour and a half after the incident at dinner the Black, Lupin, and Potter families found themselves once again crowded around the fireplace in order to travel to Diagon Alley for ice cream. Though it was clear that Sirius and he had both calmed down, Griffin still seemed annoyed at his father. But then again it was common knowledge that in addition to having a short temper he also was known to hold grudges once in a while.

"Um Javen you're cutting off the circulation in Ebony's hand," said Bade as they made their way down the street, "It's starting to turn purple."

"Oh I am so sorry Ebony dearest," said Javen sincerely. Ebony just looked as confused as ever. 

"Come on shrimp leave Ebbs alone," said Griffin lifting his younger brother onto his shoulders.

"Griff, you're going to drop him," said Sklyar.

"No he's not," said Harry. " Griffin's a big, strong, man," he added pretending to flex his muscles.

"Shut up Harry," said Griffin.

"Well, he wouldn't be bothering you  if you didn't really flex in front of your mirror," said Kieran knowledgably.

"Wait, Griffin flexes in front of his mirror?" asked Faolon.

"Oh shut up so do you," said Bade.

"I do not," said Faolon defensively.

"And neither do I," added Griffin.

"Sure you don't," said Cadence as she walked past her brother.

It took everything Griffin had not to come back with an insult at his sister. But after the conversation he had had with his father before they left he held it in.

"Very good Griff," said Arianna, "you're controlling yourself better already."

"Yeah whatever," said Griffin taking Javen off his shoulders and entering the ice cream shop with the others.

To everyone's surprise there was no problem getting a table. James had thought that seeing as it was the last night before term started at Hogwarts the place would be packed, but it wasn't that bad. Everything was going well until…

"Ah if it isn't Lexi Black," said a cold drawling voice, "the infamous Enchantress."


	15. The Confrontation

"Lucius Malfoy," Lexi spat out the name of the person who had addressed her as if it were poison.

"I see that you have finally managed to drag your crazy self out of your home," Lucius said silkily. "I wonder, is it fear that keeps you locked up in your tower?"

"You should really learn to watch your mouth Malfoy," said Sirius angrily as he stepped in front of Lexi.

"You know Mr. Black I do believe that she is more than capable of defending herself," continued Lucius not taking his eyes of Lexi. "Watch that she doesn't get her hand on a wand, we wouldn't want to ship her off to Azkaban again. Though I'm sure the dementors miss her."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick as to condemn people to Azkaban, Lucius," Lexi hissed.

"And if I were you, I would check myself into St. Mungo's, you crazy whore" retorted Lucius.

"Aren't you a little old  to be name calling," Lexi said calmly.

Lucius took a step closer to Lexi but she stood her ground.

"You had better watch your back," he breathed his hand reaching for his wand, "we wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents to occur would we?"

"No I don't think that we would," Lexi replied holding her wand calmly at her side.

"If you were smart you would put your wand away," said Lucius. "I don't want to have to do anything I may regret later."

"What would you regret? Killing an innocent person?"

"If that innocent person was you, no? But then again we all know you aren't"

"You all know I'm not what?" asked Lexi.

"Innocent."

With that Lucius Malfoy turned on his heel and stormed out of the parlor. Lexi glared at his back as he left, her eyes blazing. None of the kids had ever seen Lexi look the way she did now. It was a look of deepest hatred.

"I'm leaving," said Lexi a few minutes later. She grabbed her bag and stalked out of the parlor slamming the door behind her.

Sirius made a move to follow her, but James held him back. 

"Let her go," he said calmly.

"But what if he follows her somewhere, she could get hurt, I …" 

"Sirius, let her be," said Remus. "She doesn't need anyone right now."

"Yeah but…"

"Padfoot…"

"Oh fine," said Sirius sitting back down in his chair.

"Uh dad what was that all about?" Kieran asked.

"It was nothing sweetheart," answered Katie. "Just… uh…just an old school rivalry."

But of course it was much more than that.


	16. An Encounter With an Old Friend

Lexi made her way down the now darkening street that was Diagon Alley, her cloak billowing out behind her. A cool breeze blew was blowing her hair into her face but that was the least of her worries. The street was totally deserted, which was completely out of the ordinary for the normally busy alley.   
  
All the more reason to quicken my pace thought Lexi.  
  
It wasn't that she was scared. Cautious would be a better word for it. She certainly didn't want to bump into Lucius Malfoy again. Even though she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, Lucius was never one to pick a fight unless he was positively certain he could win. There was also the fact that most of the wizarding community still didn't trust her after what had happened, regardless of everything she had done for them over the years. If she were to be seen alone people may suspect she was up to something.  
  
Lexi was fully aware that most people felt she deserved Azkaban and would gladly side with Lucius Malfoy if he were to press charges against her again. But like so many things in her life that was something that she had no control over.   
  
The breeze began to pick up, and Lexi started to walk faster in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Her head was pounding, a now familiar ailment that she had grown accustom to over the summer holidays. Memories of long ago came flooding back to her when she quite suddenly bumped into something.  
  
Instinctively her hand went for her wand as she steadied herself.   
  
"Mrs. Black is that you?" a strangely familiar voice asked through the night.  
  
"Who are you?" Lexi asked cautiously.  
  
"I would have thought you would have recognized the voice of you old headmaster."  
  
"Lumos," said Lexi. In the dim of the wand light she could make out the form of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lexi said with a sigh of relief. "I was just on my way to Hogwarts to see you."

"Really and why is that Lexi?" Dumbledore asked in a concerned voice.

Lexi looked around the alley. It was completely deserted, but Lexi new better than to assume that they were alone. Anyone could be watching them.

"If you don't mind Professor," Lexi said casually, "I don't think that this is the best place to discuss it. If we could go to your office…"

"Right, of course," said Dumbledore. Within the next minute he had apparated to Hogsmeade presumably.

Lexi hadn't planned on apparating seeing as she had been in bed for a good part of the summer and wasn't sure how capable she was but this was as good a time as ever to attempt it.

*        *          *              *             

With a small pop Lexi was standing next to the Headmaster in the village of Hogsmeade. 

"Right this way Ms. Black," said Dumbledore as her ushered Lexi through the gates of Hogwarts.

As they made their way up the sloping lawn to the castle Lexi found herself being transported back into her childhood in a sense. The castle itself held so many memories of yesterday, both the good and the bad.

_FLASHBACK_

__

_"Remus be quiet, we'll get caught," hissed Sirius._

_"It wasn't me, it was Peter," Remus shot back at him through the dark._

_"Ouch Peter get off my foot," said James._

_"Sorry," said Peter. "Sirius is anyone coming."_

_"Would you all just shut up!" said Lexi. _

_The Marauders immediately quieted down. Lexi slowly moved forward through the dark corridor. After checking to see if the coast was clear she motioned for the others to follow her. _

_"Sirius enlighten me," she asked quietly. "How in the world do you forget to bring the map?!"_

_"Uh… well love… that's a complicated subject…" Sirius stammered._

_"SHHH!" said James urgently._

_Just at that moment Professor Ormand, head of Slytherin House walked by. Luckily he didn't notice the five Gryffindors hiding in the corner. As he rounded the corner all of them let out the breath that they had been holding._

_"Alright let's go," said James._

_The next morning the Slytherins'  had woken up to a common room decorated in Gryffindor colors of red and gold, not to mention a  banner of the lion that had been hung over the fireplace that was enchanted to roar as people passed it. It was all done in honor of Gryffindor's victory of Slytherin in the Quidditch match the day before. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Reminicing Ms. Black?" asked Dumbledore when he noticed the glazed look in Lexi's eyes.

"Oh yes," Lexi said smiling slightly.

When they reached the Headmaster's office Dumbledore motioned for Lexi to sit down. 

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Dumbledore as he too sat down behind his desk.

"Professor I think that I have a reason to believe that Lucius Malfoy may be following me," said Lexi. "I think he is planning on once again pressing charges against me."

Dumbledore nodded. 

"I also think that he may be rallying up the deatheaters that were not sentenced to Azkaban," Lexi continued. "I believe that he is determined to be the next dark lord. But these are only my suspicions."

After a long silence Dumbledore spoke.

"Your suspicions about Lucius wanting to take up where Voldemort left off are not in the least bit misplaced. As you know I have been keeping a close eye on Mr. Malfoy over the years, but he is very good at hiding what he doesn't want people to find. As to whether or not he is following you in the hope of pressing charges once again, I cannot deny the fact that he wants you in Azkaban more than anything."

Lexi nodded in agreement.

"I would suggest that you be very careful Ms. Black," said Dumbledore seriously. "If Lucius does attempt an attack we cannot afford to loose you."

"Of course Professor," said Lexi.

"On a lighter note," said Dumbledore smiling, "I believe that I will have the pleasure of meeting your youngest daughter this year."

"Cadence," Lexi said smiling. "Good luck with her. She's the worst combination of Sirius and me."

"I'll be on my guard then."

"I would strongly advise that," said Lexi smiling. 

And with that she left Dumbledore's office and mad her way through the school back to Hogsmeade in order to apparate back to her home. 

  
  
  



	17. Hogwarts Express

Authors Note: Hey everyone sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. My computer broke.

"HARRY GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Christiana yelled.

It was the first day of term and they were due at Kings Cross at 11:00 to get the Hogwarts Express. Harry had been in the bathroom for about a half hour and this didn't make Christiana happy at all.

Harry opened the door. He had a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"What", he said through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Eww go back in the bathroom," Christiana said retreating back to Ariana's room to do her hair.

"KIDS LET'S GO WE NEED TO LEAVE," Sirius's voice echoed through the house.

And so after having to go back to the house no less than three times to pick up things that had been left behind, (Harry's broomstick, Ebony's hairbrush, Harry's wand, Kieran's Quidditch robes, and Harry's trunk.) they all finally made it to Kings Cross without much trouble.

"Mommy I don't wanna go through the wall," wailed Raven as they prepared to enter platform 9 and 3/4, "I might bump my head."

"Oh don't worry sweetie I promise you won't," said Katie as she Raven and Remus made their way through the wall.

A few minutes later they were followed by the rest of the group. Harry, Kieran, and Griffin immediately went to claim their compartment on the train and to find their girlfriends. 

"Hold up you three," James called to their retreating backs.

"Alright here's the deal," said Sirius when they had returned and all the kids were giving them their attention. "If you decide that you want to go and play pranks on professors, Filch, or Slytherins please PLEASE don't get caught. Try to keep the point loosing down to a bare minimum, and if you can help it stay out of detention. Remember to have a good time."

This was Sirius's yearly speech to everyone. After all the goodbyes had been said Lexi pulled Christiana over to the side.

"Chrissy I need you to promise me something," Lexi whispered when they were out of ear shot of the people on the platform. "

"Sure Aunt Lexi, anything," replied Christiana.

"You need to be careful. Remember what we talked about," Lexi said seriously. "And whatever you do, don't let what you are control you. Alright?"

"Aunt Lexi what are you talking about 'don't let it control me'?" asked Christiana.

"Promise me Chriss." 

"Alright I promise."

Lexi gave her niece a hug and watched her board the train with her siblings and cousins.

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius as he slipped his arm around Lexi's waist.

"I will be," she answered.

*             *                  *                 *

After looking around almost the whole train Christiana finally found Ariana, Bade, and Faolon. 

"Hey baby," said Faolon. "What did Aunt Lexi want?"

"Oh she just told me to be careful."

"Oh, well Griffin got us a compartment down that way so let's go," said Faolon.

Griffin, Harry, and Kieran had two compartments occupied at the end of the train.

"Well it's about time," said Harry who had been sitting with his girlfriend Gabby.

"Yeah we've been saving these seats forever," added Kieran as he and his girlfriend Adora moved over to the compartment that Harry, Griffin and Maria (Griffin's current girlfriend) were sitting.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Bade taking a seat.

No answer.

"Let's try this again. Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Faolon.

No answer.

"GRIFFIN!" screamed Ariana.

"Whaaaattttt?" said Griffin pulling away from Maria. "Can't you see I'm BUSY?" he added clearly annoyed.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Over here," called Ron as he made his way down to the compartment with Hermione at his side. "Well if it isn't the two lovebirds he added when he saw Kieran and Adora. The two had been going out for 2 years and were in LOVE.

"Oh shut up Ron. Just because it took you two years to ask Hermione out doesn't mean the rest of us are that stupid," said Kieran smiling.

"Shove it Kieran," said Ron turning redder by the minute.

A short while later Cadence and Ebony appeared in the compartment. There wasn't enough room for everyone so Christiana muttered a quick spell to expand the compartment.

"Why don't you just make it completely OBIVIOUS that you're an…"

"Griffin shut up," said Christiana.

"Make what obvious?" asked Ron.

Quietly Christiana explained to Ron and Hermione that she was an enchantress.

"But keep it a secret okay because no is really supposed to know."

Just then the there was a shadow cast into the compartment.

"What's this about an enchantress I hear?" said Draco Malfoy.

"Nothing that concerns you Malfoy," said Harry standing up. "So if you want to keep your nose in one piece I suggest you keep it out of other people's business."

"So little Potter here is the enchantress huh?" said Draco indicating Christiana.

"What would make you think that?" said Christiana trying to stay calm.

"Well you are unusually beautiful, considering your mudblood mother and disgrace of a father. That must be your lovely aunt's doing. And you're also…."

But Draco never got the next word in before Harry and Griffin attacked him. Faolon made his way toward the brawl but was pushed out of the way by Crabbe. 

"Pity you got to her first Lupin," said Draco when he had gotten out of reach of Harry and Griffin. "She is beautiful," he sneered before he and his bodyguards left.

"He wasn't serious was he?" Christiana asked Faolon when they had gone.

"About what?"

"About how it was a pity you got to me first?"

"Well you are beautiful," said Faolon trying to cheer her up.

Christiana smiled but was still worried.

*                     *                                 *

The rest of the trip passed without incident. Well Ebony did come in with purple ears thanks to Cadence, but other than that everything seemed to go well.

Finally they were all seated in the Great Hall (with the exception of Ebony and Cadence who had to be sorted) anxiously anticipating the Sorting.

"Come on I want to eat already," said Griffin.

"Oh shut up you pig," said Ariana. "Look there's Ebony."

"Wow she better stop shaking before her head falls off her shoulders," said Kieran laughing.

"Well that was mean," said Bade as Gabby's brother was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Damn it," she said. "I knew he was a smartass."

"At least it's not Slytherin," said Griffin.

"BLACK, CADENCE," McGonagall called. Ariana and Griffin looked for her in the line of first years.

Five minutes went by and still no Cadence.

"BLACK, CADENCE," yelled McGonagall again.

"Where the hell is she?" Griffin growled.

After calling for the third time Cadence turned up in the hall.

"I'm sorry," she said innocently. "Am I late?"

Professor McGonagall just rolled her eyes as Cadence sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat on her head. After a few moments the hat had made its decision.


	18. The Sorting Conclusion

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.  
  
You could have heard a pin drop in the hall as McGonagall took the hat off of Cadence's head. Cadence didn't move. Her siblings were all in a state of shock.  
  
"Miss Black you may make your way to your table now," Professor McGonagall.  
  
Cadence quickly regained her composure and strutted over towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Your House table Miss Black."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor but I am going to my house table," Cadence said in a mockingly sweet tone.  
  
"You were sorted into Slytherin my dear," replied Professor McGonagall.  
  
The Great Hall was unusually silent. Never before had a student challenged the Sorting Hats decision. But then again Cadence wasn't exactly the average student.  
  
"Well Professor," said Cadence, "if that stupid hat didn't put me into Gryffindor then something is clearly wrong with it. Therefore I am merely correcting its error."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with the Sorting Hat Miss Black, now please will you kindly take your seat so that we can continue with the ceremony."  
  
Griffin, sensing a "Cadence outburst" stood up at this point in an attempt to prevent a disaster.  
  
"Uh . Professor you'll . you'll have to excuse my sister," he said quickly. "You see, she doesn't always know when to keep her mouth shut and she really can't be held responsible for anything she says."  
  
"I AM NOT DISEASED GRIFFIN!" Cadence yelled across the hall.  
  
"Well, some would beg to differ," said Griffin.  
  
"ENOUGH," shouted McGonagall. "Mr. Black SIT DOWN, Miss Black please return to YOUR HOUSE table and 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!"  
  
"But Professor that's not fair," Arianna started, "Griffin didn't do anything."  
  
"I SAID ENOUGH!" yelled McGonagall, "now please can we get on with the Sorting?"  
  
Griffin sat down mumbling under his breath. The rest of the Sorting continued much without incident. Ebony joined the Gryffindors and the feast was magnificent as usual. At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood for his annual welcome speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he began. "Just a few reminders before I let you all go: the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden to all students, magic is not to be performed in the corridors, and just as a side note Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that fireworks are not permitted in the corridors. And a warning to all staff and students we now have among us 4 members of the Black family with us here."  
  
"So watch out for yourselves," he added smiling in Griffins direction. "Now, to bed!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe she did that," said Griffin when they had all arrived at their dormitories. "Did anyone catch Uncle Remus's reaction?"  
  
"First of all from now on he's Professor Lupin," said Kieran, "And no, I didn't catch it?"  
  
"How do you go from calling someone Dad to Professor Lupin?" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno, it just happens."  
  
Harry shrugged obviously satisfied with Kieran's answer, and crawled into his bed.  
  
"I bet you anything we get double potions with Slytherins first thing tomorrow," he said yawning.  
  
"That'd be just out luck," said Griffin. 


	19. And it Starts

"I knew it!" said Griffin slamming his goblet of pumpkin juice down on the table when viewing his schedule.  
  
"You knew what?" inquired Hermione taking a seat at the table across from him.  
  
"I knew that we'd get stuck with double Potions with Slytherins first thing this morning!"  
  
"I wonder what Snape has in plan for us today," Ron wondered out load.  
  
"He'll most likely force feed us a potion with side effects of sudden death," replied Kieran.  
  
"Well believe me I'd prefer that to two hours in the same room with Malfoy and Snape," said Griffin sullenly.  
  
"What about you guys, who do you have first?" Harry asked Christiana and Ari.  
  
"Divination," Christiana groaned.  
  
"Then we might as well give you the death potion and make Trelawney happy," said Harry.  
  
"Well no point in delaying the inevitable," said Kieran finishing his bacon. "Let's go."  
  
"Fine deprive me of my last happy moments before I enter that torture chamber they call Potions class," said Griffin with his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh quit whining and get up," said Harry hitting Griffin in the back of his head.  
  
"Ouch," said Griffin rubbing his head as they made their way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Griffin," called Maria from down the hall.  
  
"Why hello there," said Griffin kissing her lightly, "and how would you be this fine morning?"  
  
"Fine you?"  
  
Griffin showed his girlfriend his schedule. Maria looked it over quickly and made a face when she read where Griffin was heading now.  
  
"Well good luck with that one," she said giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'm off the Muggle Studies."  
  
"Picnic Saturday at 12:00 then," he called after her.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Aren't we the romantic one," said Kieran laughing.  
  
"Oh you should talk Mr. Adora and I are having a candle light dinner in the North Tower," retaliated Griffin.  
  
"I bet that's not all they were doing," said Harry trying to stifle his laughter as they walked into the Potions classroom.  
  
"Shut up Harry," said Kieran punching his arm.  
  
"O c'mon you know its true," Griffin said and while he and Harry moved away to the other side of the classroom before Kieran could say anything else.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Potter , Mr. Black," said Snape as he walked into the room slamming the door behind him. "I will be setting up the partners today."  
  
When Snape finished partnering them up Harry wound up with Hermione, Kieran was with Lavender Brown, Ron had Harry's girlfriend Gabby, and Griffin was the unlucky soul partnered with Malfoy.  
  
"We seem to be uneven," said Snape, "very well Adora you will partner with Black and Malfoy."  
  
"Today you will be making a difficult potion that requires extreme concentration and the following of explicit instructions. The Polyjuice Potion is not to be taken lightly."  
  
The room remained silent but Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a quick smile each thinking the same thing.  
  
"Now you will each take a strand of your partner's hair and that is who you will be turning into."  
  
"Um . . . Professor how exactly are we going to do this?" asked Adora motioning to Griffin and Malfoy.  
  
"You will be Mr. Black, he will be Mr. Malfoy, and Draco will be you," Snape answered silkily. "Now begin."  
  
Griffin looked appalled at the fact of turning into Malfoy. If the situation hadn't been so terrible Harry would have been in hysterics.  
  
"No way that's not going to work," said Griffin, "Professor I CAN'T be Malfoy!"  
  
"And why is that?" said Snape. "Like its not obvious! I HATE HIM!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Black but you'll have to come up with a more reasonable excuse before you can get me to change your partner," said Snape calmly.  
  
"Well I'm allergic to him," said Griffin putting in a fake sneeze for good measure.  
  
"I highly doubt that," said Snape beginning to walk away.  
  
"My . my religion forbids it!"  
  
"And what religion is that?"  
  
"ANTI - DEATHEATER!" Griffin yelled.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night Mr. Black!" bellowed Snape. "Now get to work.. And congratulations, I believe you've just broke your father's record in getting a detention 15 minutes into class on the first day of term."  
  
Griffin said no more but continued to scowl at Snape throughout the class, which was particularly amusing when he had been turned into Malfoy. 


	20. A New Lunchtime Alliance

"What an experience," said Kieran after Potions had ended, "I had female anatomy."  
  
"Me too," said Harry, "really weird."  
  
"Gross man just gross," said Griffin who had clearly not gotten over the fact that he had been Draco Malfoy for half hour. "I can't believe I was a Malfoy."  
  
"Well I can't believe you got a detention 15 minutes into the first day," said Hermione disapprovingly.  
  
"Shut up Hermione!"  
  
"She's got a point Griff," said Kieran. "Anyway it's probably not a good idea to go around talking about deatheaters."  
  
"Why aren't they all gone?" said Griffin.  
  
"Please don't tell me your that thick Griffin," said Harry. "Sure most of them have either been in Azkaban or dead since Voldemort was defeated 3 years ago ."  
  
"Four," corrected Kieran.  
  
"Whatever," said Harry, "anyway that doesn't mean that all of them are accounted for."  
  
"You make a good point Harry my friend," said Griffin. "Lucius Malfoy's definitely one and look at him. He works for the Ministry."  
  
"Wasn't Malfoy believed to be like second in command when Voldemort was at his height?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's what they say but there's no proof to it," said Harry as the group made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"What if he's been spying all this time and is planning some big takeover," said Griffin.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him but why would he wait four years?" said Kieran. "It would have made more sense to start gathering strength right after the fall of Voldemort seeing as not all the deatheaters would be in prison and the wizarding world would be distracted with celebration."  
  
"You put too much thought into this but I guess your right," said Griffin.  
  
When they reached the Gryffindor table, Christiana and Ari launched into a detailed description of their first Divination class.  
  
"I hate that woman," said Christiana. "She told Chrissy she would be croaking within the week," said Arianna, "And that ."  
  
"That she had the shortest life line she'd ever seen," Harry finished for her rolling his eyes.  
  
"She's a crazy old fraud but the final's a piece of cake," said Ron. "Just make something up."  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall's enraged shouts.  
  
"TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN MISS BLACK!"  
  
Cadence was presently throwing potatoes at her fellow Slytherins with her wand.  
  
"That's my sister," said Griffin proudly as the Gryffindors cheered.  
  
"I'M SURE YOUR PARENTS WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE APPRECIATING MISS BLACK, LESTRANGE!" Snape bellowed at the laughing raven haired girl sitting next to Cadence. Color immediately drained from the girls face when she heard Snape.  
  
"Did he just say Lestrange?" Harry asked the others in a whisper.  
  
"Yup," said Griffin.  
  
"Wait a minute hold on," said Kieran, "Are you telling me that Cadence is friends with a Lestrange!"  
  
"That she is, her name's Kaida," answered Griffin still watching the Slytherin table where Kaida was currently being berated by Draco.  
  
"What's the big deal about being a Lestrange?" asked Ebony.  
  
"It's like being a Malfoy if not worse," said Kieran still waiting for an answer from Griffin.  
  
"But she's not like that," said Griffin. "Cadence told me that she lives with the Malfoy's since her parents are in Azkaban. She can't stand it though. I don't think that they would be too happy to know that their daughter's anti-Slytherin so to speak."  
  
"Ouch that's gotta hurt," said Faolon. "Living with the Malfoy's."  
  
"Poor thing," said Hermione.  
  
"I wouldn't feel too bad though," said Harry. "She's obviously got Cadence on her side now." 


	21. A first , and suspicion

There rest of the week passed without much incident and Saturday came at last. At 11:30 Griffin and Maria left for their picnic and Arianna and Bade disappeared a while later. Harry and Kieran spent the entire day playing Exploding Snap and chess in which both of them were terribly beaten by Ron.  
  
Around 3:00 Maria came storming into the common room followed closely by Griffin who was covered in what seemed to be salad dressing.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING GRIFFIN," she said turning to face him, her eyes blazing with anger, "I KNEW THAT GOING OUT WITH YOU WOULD BE A MISTAKE!"  
  
"WELL YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO THINK THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE THIS AFTERNOON!" Griffin yelled back wiping the salad dressing out of his eyes.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT GRIFFIN JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Maria, "DON'T EVEN TRY TO BLAME THIS ONE ON ME!"  
  
"OH YOU KNOW THAT'S GREAT LET'S BLAME IT ALL ON GRIFFIN! IT'S ALWAYS HIS FAULT RIGHT?"  
  
"THIS TIME IT IS! WE ARE OVER!" shouted Maria as she turned up to the girl's dormitory and slammed the door.  
  
Griffin sulked over to the chair and sat down mumbling to himself.  
  
"Hey . uh . Griff," started Harry nervously, "did something not go right today?"  
  
"What do you think?" snapped Griffin.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kieran.  
  
"Everything was going fine until Amy came over," said Griffin grimly.  
  
"Who's Amy?" asked Kieran going through his mental list of every girl Griffin had ever been with.  
  
"She's my ex-girlfriend remember blonde hair, green eyes," said Griffin.  
  
"Oh yea I remember now," said Kieran, "continue."  
  
"Well she came over and just started talking to me about things we did over the summer."  
  
"You cheated on Maria?" asked Harry surprisingly.  
  
"NO! She was making it all up," Griffin answered. "I think she was trying to break us up which as you can see worked."  
  
"Well it's not like you won't find someone else Griff, you always do," said Kieran.  
  
"That's not it!" said Griffin with his head in his hands. "One I liked Maria , and two she dumped ME! That's not supposed to happen!"  
  
"Don't worry mate," said Kieran clapping him on the back, "it was bound to happen sometime."  
  
"Yea you self centered git," said Harry.  
  
"Well that was a little mean," said Griffin, "here I am broken hearted and you're hurling insults at me."  
  
"Oh shove it, you're not broken hearted," said Harry laughing.  
  
"You're right but I really want to be with Maria."  
  
"Spare the sob story let's just play Exploding Snap," said Kieran.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Severus Snape made his way quickly through the corridors of Hogwarts his cloak billowing out behind him. He was on his way to the headmaster's office after a very interesting 4th year Potions class.  
  
"Enter," called Dumbledore when Snape knocked on the door.  
  
"Ah Severus what can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore placing aside his book.  
  
"Headmaster I was wondering if I could have a word with you about one of the 4th year Gryffindors?" began Snape.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now its not uncommon to have accidents happen in the classroom," said Severus obviously annoyed at the incompetence of his students, "During the class Ms. Potter seemed to have blown up her cauldron. But that isn't what worries me. I heard her speak of Lexi Potter afterwards, she said something about Lexi being right."  
  
"Hmm this is interesting news," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you think that there is any chance she has inherited her aunt's skills?" "That I do not know," said Dumbledore quietly, "I think I should like to have a chat with Ms. Black and the Potters."  
  
"What if this Potter girl winds up repeating Black's downfall?"  
  
"I doubt that something of that magnitude will happen again. Still I'll send word to the family's so we can clear some things up. If Christiana is an enchantress certain precautions will have to be taken to ensure that the past does not come back to haunt us." 


	22. Accident?

  
"Miss Potter, you're needed in the Headmaster's office."  
  
Christiana was in the middle of her Tranfiguration lesson when Professor Snape came fetch her. Professor McGonagall let her go, though reluctantly and not without questions, questions that Snape didn't seem inclined to answer.  
  
"Very well," she said, "but I expect the assignments to be completed."  
  
The student and professor made the journey to the Headmaster's office in silence. Christiana couldn't even imagine what Dumbledore wanted to see her for. As she followed Snape down the winding corridors she searched every corner of her mind for a reason to be requested by Dumbledore. If she hadn't been so occupied with this task the staircase leading to the headmaster's office would have been much more impressive.  
  
"Miss Potter, please have a seat," said Dumbledore kindly when Christiana entered the office.  
  
"Don't look so worried , I merely want to speak with you about and incident in potions today," he continued when he saw the look on the girl's face.  
  
"Now from what Professor Snape tells me there was a little explosion. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes Professor," said Christiana.  
  
"Very well now did you perhaps perform some sort of spell in your head to make the cauldron explode?"  
  
"I dont know Professor, honestly," said Christiana, "it's not like I tried to explode the cauldron it just happened and . . ."  
  
"Calm down, calm down Christiana," said Dumbledore holding up a hand to silence her, " I'm only asking because I need to know for sure whether or not you are an enchantress and this interview may confirm it. Now do you know anything about enchantresses?"  
  
"Yes Professor and the fact that I am one has pretty much been confirmed."  
  
"Hmm that's interesting," said Dumbledore more to himself than anyone else, "I wonder why she didnt tell me?"  
  
"If you mean my aunt it's probably because she's been trying to keep it as much as a secret as possible," said Christiana not wanting to sound rude but still wanting to supply information.  
  
"Hmm and how many people know about this?" asked Dumbledore adjusting his spectacles.  
  
"Well my family knows, the Blacks and Lupins know except for Raven but she wouldn't understand anyway, Javen Black might not know either," said Christiana going through her mental list of people and debating whether or not to say that Draco Malfoy knew.   
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"Christiana I need to know every person that might know," said Dumbledore with a note of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Well Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger know and my brother's girlfriend Gabrielle Breckin, and Kieran's gilfriend Adora Devlin knows."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"I think Draco Malfoy knows."  
  
At this Dumbledore seemed to become worried.  
  
"And how does he know?"  
  
"He overheard me telling Ron and Hermione."  
  
"If Mr. Malfoy knows then I would wager a guess that Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are also aware of this."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
  
"Miss Potter how were you able to perform this spell in your head those powers are not supposed to appear until you reach the age of 16?"  
  
"Well I'm sure that other enchantresses can do it," said Christiana.  
  
"Well as far as I know you are the first, unless Lexi hasn't told me the whole truth. This isn't good."  
  
"Sir, what's not good and why would my aunt hide something from you?" asked Christiana throughly interested in her aunt's secret past.  
  
"It concerns an event involving your aunt that took place many years ago, however it is not my place to tell you. As to whether or not I have been told the whole truth," here he paused and sighed deeply, "let's just say that not a lot is known about Lexi. She feels safer with an air of mystery about her."  
  
The room remained silent for long period. Dumbledore seemed to be deep in thought. After what seemed like ages he finally spoke again.  
  
"Christiana I'm going to advise you not to tell anyone else about this. The fact that Mr. Malfoy knows is most unfortunate however nothing can be done about that now. Also, keep the talk of being an enchantress down to a bare mininmum. The safest thing to do would be to not speak of it at all. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes professor," Christiana said.  
  
"Good. You may return to class."  
  
Christiana quietly got up and left the room.  
  
"This isn't good," said Snape speaking from the shadows.  
  
"No it isn't," Dumbledore said, "There are many twists and turns to this plot that even I do not understand. The only person who has all the answers is Lexi. She must decide when the right time is to reveal them."  
  
"Giving answers would mean going back for Lexi, do think she has the strength to do that?" asked Snape.  
  
"I certainly hope so," said Dumbldore, " she has to confront her past at some point why not do it now?"  
  
"Stubborness?" offered Snape who had never really cared for Lexi anyway.  
  
"No, I think that there is more to this than meets the eye."  
  
"Well what precautions to you intend to take?" asked Snape.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I'll need to speak with the family's first. But something has to be done soon, before Miss Potter has a chance to follow in her aunt's footsteps."  
  
"There I agree with you, but these are different times Headmaster, there is not so much interhouse tension as there was."  
  
At this Dumbledore cast a hard look at the professor.  
  
"It was an accident Severus, she didn't intentionally kill him."


	23. The one with all the answers

  
Christiana made her down to the Great Hall ,as it was now time for dinner, a thousand questions running through her mind. Why was Aunt Lexi being so secretive and what was her haunted past all about? Whatever it was Lexi seemed to be hiding it from everyone which made Christiana all the more nervous.  
  
As she ambled through the corridors her thoughts drifted back to that night at the Black Manor when she had awoken her aunt from her tormented sleep. Whatever was going on in Lexi's mind now had to be connected to the dream she had been having that night almost 3 months ago. Had Lexi always been this secretive? Had she always kept her life hidden from her friends and family?  
  
* * *  
  
Hello love," said James as he walked into the kitchen and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hello dear how was your day?" Lily asked continuing to set the table.  
  
"Fine," answered James, "it was a pretty slow day."  
  
At that moment a large tawny flew into the room threw the open window above the sink.  
  
"Hmm what's this?" wondered James out loud noticing the Hogwarts seal.  
  
_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,  
This letter is in reference to your daughter Christiana, who has begun to show signs of being an enchantress. She already knows about this but what worries me is that she may just be capable of performing a spell without her wand. This power as I'm sure you know is not supposed to come until the age of 16. I have also informed Ms. Lexi Potter/Black of this incident and asked her to attend a short conference so that precautions can be taken. I ask you both to also attend. The conference will take place tomorrow at __2:30__ in my office. Please send your reply as soon as possible to confirm this.  
Yours Sincerely, _  
__Professor___Albus__Dumbledore__  
_Headmaster___Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
James and Lily just looked at each other, neither knowing what to say.   
  
"What do we do now?" asked Lily quietly breaking the silence.  
  
"Well all we can do," answered James, "we'll have to go to this conference."  
  
* * *   
  
Once again Christiana found herself sitting in the headmaster's office. It was the second day in a row that she had been called out of class to speak with him. In Griffin's eyes this had to be some kind of a record. Christiana hadn't told anyone but Arianna what had happened the day before so naturally Griffin assumed she had been sent there in regards to "improving a school rule" as he referred to it as.  
  
Christiana heard the door to the room open and was surprised to see her parents enter behind Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" asked Christiana.  
  
"Your mother and I were asked to come because Professor Dumbledore needed to speak to us about what happened yesterday," James told his daughter.  
  
"Please sit," said Dumbledore who presently was taking his own seat behind his grand desk, "and where is Ms. Black?"  
  
"I'm here," said Lexi from the doorway as she pulled off her hood.  
  
"Ah Ms. Black glad that you could make it," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "please have a seat."  
  
Lexi sat down in the chair beside James without even making eye contact with Christiana. Something about her wasn't right, she seemed somewhat distant. Though she was physically in the room, her mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
"As I'm sure you all know I have called you here under a matter of great importance," began Dumbledore in calm but grim voice. "The news of Miss Potter's newly discovered gift has brought up a problem. In order to ensure the safety of not only herself but the other students of the school as well certain precautions must be taken."  
  
Christiana stole a glance at her aunt who was fiddling with her wedding ring and rocking back and forth.  
  
"I hate to be so blunt about all this," said Dumbledore casting an apologetic look in Lexi's direction, "but we cannot risk another accident. Lexi ....? Lexi?"  
  
"What . . . oh yes I completely agree," she said quietly.  
  
"We need your help most of all Ms. Black," Dumbledore said, "you seem to be the only one with all the answers . . ."  
  
Suddenly the door to the Headmaster's office burst open with a bang. Faster than lightening Lexi was on her feet, wand in hand.   
  
"I knew I'd find you here Potter!" said Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the doorway.  
  
"It's Black if you don't mind," Lexi snarled.  
  
"Ah yes well that is a pity," Lucius sneered back, " so Dumbledore you thought you could keep this a secret forever? I have to say that it wouldn't be wise if that's what you were intending to do. The Governors wouldn't want to have to cover up another murder."  
  
"There was no murder!" shouted Lexi.  
  
"Of all people I would advise you not to speak!" Lucius said turning his wand on Lexi.  
  
"Lucius I do not intend to hide this from anyone," said Dumbledore calmly standing up, with fire blazing in his eyes, " we were just discussing what precautions should be taken to prevent another incident. If you would like to sit calmly like the civilized person you are and put your own input into this meeting you are welcome to. However if you are here to threaten Ms. Black than I must ask you to leave."  
  
But Mr. Malfoy seemed to be to angry to listen.  
  
"I want her away from my son at all times," he said casting a pointed finger in Christiana's direction. "No doubt Lexi will use her to do her bidding!"  
  
"What bidding do I have to do?" Lexi asked incredulously.  
  
"If you had your own way my line would end," said Lucius angrily.  
  
"I could say the same about you," Lexi shot back, "but I assure you I have no desire to have anything to do with your family."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy surely there must be a way to discuss this without the risk of injury," said James stepping up to Lucius.  
  
"JAMES STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Lexi.  
  
"Well that is a first," said Lucius taking advantage of Lexi's anger, "so there is a sibling rivalry between the Potter's. I never would have guessed."  
  
"Lucius there is no reason for this," said Dumbledore, "if you don't mind we would like to continue with this meeting."  
  
"Of course you do I completely understand," sneered Lucius, " who would want this piece of filth in their office. Watch out Dumbledore you may be next on her list you never know."  
  
"Lucius for the last time it was an accident I didn't intentionally kill him!"  
  
"That's what you claim, but I know better."  
  
"You don't know anything!"  
  
At this remark Lucius's fist made contact with Lexi's cheek sending her flying backwards. James lunged but was restrained by Dumbledore.  
  
"MR. MALFOY THAT IS ENOUGH," he bellowed, "I NOW ASK YOU TO LEAVE!"  
  
"Fine , but mark my words," Lucius said before leaving, " She still hasn't paid the price, but believe me Potter you will fall!" And he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Silence filled the room, whose occupants were all in a state of shock. They were brought back to the present by Lexi who was struggling to free herself from the pile of books that had fallen on top of her.  
  
"Lex are you alright?" asked James helping her to her feet.  
  
"I'M FINE!" said Lexi pulling away from him. Her cheek was red from the hit she took and her hair disheveled.  
  
"Well then, I believe that will be all for today," said Dumbledore. "Miss Potter please return to your dormitory."  
  
Too astonished to argue Christiana left without a word after saying goodbye to her parents.  
  
"Thank you for coming," Dumbledore said to Lily and James, " I assure you that your daughter will be kept safe."  
  
James nodded and took Lily's hand in his own. He nodded to Dumbledore and then turned to his sister.  
  
"Lexi will you be alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine James," she said gently trying to smile.  
  
When they had left Lexi turned back to Dumbledore and sighed.  
  
"You need to tell her Lexi."  
  
"I know, but every time I try the words are lost in my throat and I can't for the life of me get them out."  
  
"Lexi this isn't something you have a choice in, it's do or die, that is what it has come to. If Christiana gets herself into the same position you were in or one similar there is little hope that I would be able to help her."  
  
"I know," said Lexi bowing her head.  
  
"Concerning Lucius Malfoy, it seems you have found yourself quite an enemy."  
  
"There is more to it then he lets on," sneered Lexi, " I doubt it has anything to do with his brother anymore. He was on top of the world before Voldemort was destroyed."  
  
"Whatever the case may be, there is no longer a doubt in my mind that he plans to strike the wizarding world with what deatheaters he can find. You are in grave danger Lexi. I have said it before, if he moves to attack we cannot afford to lose you."  
  
"I will tell her over the holiday break," said Lexi eager to change the subject. "The Lupins and Potter will be staying at the manor."  
  
"Very well," said Dumbledore, "until our next meeting then?"  
  
"Yes," said Lexi as she made her way to the door. "Oh and Professor please keep and eye on Christiana, she has a tendency to not know how to keep things to herself. If she had her way the entire school would know her secret, if they don't already."  
  
And without waiting for an answer Lexi departed._


	24. Tearing her Apart

With a loud crack Lexi had apparated back into the living room at Black Manor. However, she hadn't expected to see James, Lily, Remus, Katie, and Sirius there waiting for her.  
  
She smiled at them all vaguely and collapsed on the couch behind her, suddenly aware of how tired she was.  
  
"Lex we need to talk," said Sirius quietly sitting next to her.  
  
"Not now love," said Lexi shaking her head, "too tired. I've done enough talking today."  
  
"No," said Sirius firmly.  
  
Lexi turned her face to him, slightly confused at first, but it quickly changed to a hard look of anger.  
  
"Every time we try to talk to you Lexi you avoid it at all costs," said Remus, "You've been putting it off for far too long. You're running out of time."  
  
"Well excuse me if I'm reluctant to pour out my life's story," said Lexi, her eyes blazing dangerously.  
  
"You need to let this out, for your own sake Lexi, it's tearing you apart," said Lily.  
  
"You haven't spoken to anyone about the trial since it happened almost 20 years ago, it's about time you let it out," said James.  
  
"We just want you to talk to us," said Katie, " we were all there we saw it happen."  
  
"Then I would think you'd understand why I wouldn't want to broadcast my personal life to the entire world," said Lexi venomously. "Why don't you give me a megaphone and I'll run outside and shout it to everyone. Maybe I should just go turn myself into Azkaban again hmm? Hand myself over to the Dementors? Believe me that cell was comfy, I absolutely loved hearing the screams at night, and the coldness made it feel positively homelike! I would have preferred the kiss to what my parents did to me! But let's not get into that, Lexi might THINK too hard and hurt her!"  
  
"Lexi calm down . . . " started Remus cautiously.  
  
"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! You wanted me to talk about it? Fine! That's what I'm doing. See I'm letting it all out! I hope you're all happy!"   
  
Then she turned to James and Lily.  
  
"You want me to help Christiana," she said to them, " of course I will , but tell me James how do you help someone who's not willing to be helped hmm? I told her quite plainly to keep it a secret. But of course by now the entire school knows. She put herself in the danger she is in now. She's unknowingly set it all up."  
  
"Lexi please," said James, "that doesn't matter anymore. All that matter's is fixing what has been done."  
  
"You don't GET it do you James? It's not something that CAN be fixed. Now it has to play out. I can't stop Lucius Malfoy whatever he plans on doing! I'm not all powerful James!"  
  
"I know you aren't but you seem to be the only one that knows what's going on!"  
  
"Of course because I just know EVERYTHING right?" Lexi screamed.  
  
Sirius quickly took Lexi in his arms. Her body visibly relaxed as she let out a strangled sob.  
  
"I can't do it," she managed to choke out, " I can't go back."  
  
"Yes you can," said Sirius encouragingly, "you still have the strength in you."  
  
  
* * *  
  
"So what happened?" asked Harry when the common room had emptied.  
  
"Something happened in Potions. I did something in my head and a cauldron blew up," said Christiana still confused. " I don't know what happened. Those powers aren't supposed to come until I'm 16."  
  
The group of friends sat quietly for a while staring into the fire when Christiana spoke again.  
  
"Mum, Dad, and Aunt Lexi showed up," she said quietly. "So did Lucius Malfoy. He was really angry and he hit Aunt Lexi . . ."  
  
"He did WHAT!" yelled Griffin.  
  
"Griff please keep your voice down," said Christiana urgently. "No one is supposed to know about what happened."  
  
"He HIT her?"  
  
"Griffin please. . . you need to be quiet about it," pleaded Christiana.  
  
"And WHY should I be quiet about it?"  
  
"Griff c'mon . . . just stop yelling," said Harry.  
  
Griffin sat down still seething but remained quiet as Christiana related the rest of the story.  
  
* * *  
  
Days past and though none of them forgot Christiana's story, life at Hogwarts went on as usual. Malfoy seemed particularly smug lately most likely due to the fact that his father has probably told him the whole story.  
  
The holiday break was drawing nearer and Hogwarts had once again outdone itself with decorations. On the last night before the train would head back to King's Cross, Remus approached Kieran telling him to get the Black's, Lupin's, and Potter's together and into his office after the dinner.  
  
"Alright everyone grab a handful of Floo Powder," he instructed when they were all present.  
  
"Uncle Remus where are we going?" asked Skylar taking a handful of the glittering powder.  
  
"Lexi wants you all home tonight," said Remus.  
  
"Why?" asked Kieran.  
  
"Wait let me guess you don't know because she doesn't tell anyone ANYTHING," said Christiana sarcastically.  
  
"Mind your mouth Christiana," said Remus sternly. "Lexi may not give us reasons for her decisions but its best to trust her judgment."  
  
"Yeah whatever," said Christiana stepping into the fire.  
  
"Why is Aunt Lexi calling us home early?" asked Harry when only he Griffin and Kieran remained. "We could just take the train in the morning."  
  
"She says it's too dangerous to risk it," answered Remus gravely.


	25. Into the Pensieve Part One

At last Remus stepped out of the fireplace at Black Manor. Everyone had successfully been brought back from Hogwarts. Presently Christiana was making her way to the stairway to go to Arianna's room when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ouch ... what's going on."?  
  
"Nothing," said a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Christiana recognized the voice as her aunt's, but didn't say anything. Lexi led her niece through the hallways of the manor and through a door behind a tapestry that Christiana didn't even know existed.  
  
"Aunt Lexi where are we going?" she asked as Lexi led her down a stone stairway.  
  
"Under the Manor," said Lexi.  
  
"But why?"  
  
Lexi didn't answer. Instead she stood looking at the brick wall in front of her, muttering a spell to herself. As Christiana watched in amazement a doorknob appeared which Lexi opened to reveal a dimly lit room furnished with red and gold. It was extremely dusty as if no one had entered it in years. Christiana followed Lexi inside, the door closing behind her.  
  
"I haven't been down here in years," said Lexi to no one in particular, then as an afterthought to Christiana, "make yourself comfortable."  
  
Christiana sat down in one of the armchairs near the fire while Lexi began rummaging through boxes and cupboards speaking over the noise she was making.  
  
"Sirius and I found this room about 3 months after we moved in. We never found out why it was built but it was most likely used to hide something. Which is basically what I've been using it for. When Griffin was born I took it as a start to a new life and hid my past down here."  
  
"So many memories," she sighed to herself sifting through a few pictures.  
  
"Now let me see, it should be right over here . . . Ah here we go."  
  
Lexi came over to Christiana carrying a dusty box that was ornately decorated. She opened it up to reveal a large ceramic bowl filled with a swirling silvery liquid.  
  
"Well this here is the answer to all the riddles," she said in a dangerously quiet voice. "This will show you all you need to know."  
  
"Is that a . . . "started Christiana.  
  
"A pensieve? Yes it is. It was a gift from Professor Dumbledore, it was meant to keep me sane," answered Lexi.  
  
Without warning Lexi grabbed Christiana's hand and touched the silvery liquid with her wand.  
  
"Hold on tight," said Lexi.  
  
* * *  
  
When Christiana opened her eyes she was sitting in a chair in a round room. She looked around at all the people whose eyes were diverted to a chair in the middle of the room.   
  
"Aunt Lexi what's going on?"  
  
"Shh...," said Lexi, "just watch."  
  
A door slammed open with a loud bang hushing the occupants of the room. Christiana felt her insides chill, a feeling that wasn't familiar to her but to her right her aunt seemed used to the coldness, if she was feeling it at all.  
  
To hooded figures, cloaked in dark robes were escorting, rather dragging, the seemingly lifeless body of a young girl towards the chair in the middle of the room. The girl was deathly pail, her head lolled back and forth on her shoulders, her hair plastered to the side of her face. The hooded figures roughly shoved the girl into the chair which immediately binded her limbs, tying her to the cold metal.   
  
"Honorable members of the jury, you have been called here today under grave circumstances," a man's voice rang through the hall. "You have all been appointed the task of determining the fate of the young girl before you. After you have heard the evidence against her and the testimony of her defenders, you will be asked to decide whether she is guilty or not."  
  
Christiana looked down and saw a man stand up, holding a sheet of parchment in his hands.  
  
"Lexi Potter you have been charged with the murder of the one Arien Malfoy."  
  
Christiana gasped. It couldn't be. She turned to her aunt who was sitting at her side. Lexi merely continued to watch the trial, unmoving, her face hard and without emotion.  
  
The younger Lexi, chained to the chair in the center of the room twitched slightly.  
  
"Lexi Potter do you understand the charges against you?" the man shouted.  
  
The girl stirred and opened her eyes quietly taking in the sights around her. Her eyes met the questioner and she silently nodded.  
  
"Very well, I call to the stand Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
A blonde boy stood and walked over to the stand casting a dark look at Lexi.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy would you like to relate to us what happened."  
  
"She KILLED HIM! She used the killing curse. I saw it all happen. She's always wanted him dead," Lucius yelled out pointing at Lexi.  
  
"No it's not true I didn't do anything wrong," said Lexi hoarsely. "I'm innocent."  
  
"SILENCE! You have not been given permission to speak!" roared the judge. "Mr. Malfoy please continue."  
  
Malfoy continued to speak. The younger Lexi remained silent, hanging her head hopelessly.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," said the judge, "We now call to the stand Sirius Black."  
  
"Mr. Black how long have you known Miss Potter?"  
  
"For about 6 years," said a young Sirius gazing at Lexi.  
  
"And could you please tell us the nature of your relationship."  
  
"We've been dating for a year and a half."  
  
"And has she ever shown any type of aggression towards the Malfoys?"  
  
"NO," said Sirius rather angrily, "if anything they've shown aggression towards her!"  
  
"THAT'S A LIE!" yelled Lucius from the side of the room.  
  
"IT'S THE TRUTH AND YOU KNOW IT!" bellowed Sirius.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! ORDER," yelled the judge, "Thank you Mr. Black."  
  
The trial continued on. Defendants and persecutors came and went from the stand and Lexi remained seated and chained.   
  
"Miss Potter how do you plead?"  
  
"Not guilty," answered Lexi in barely a whisper.  
  
"Very well . . ." said the judge. He then turned to the jury.   
  
"Your decision?"  
  
A wizard clad in black rose slowly a piece of parchment in his hand.   
  
"Guilty!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Lexi fighting at her chains, "I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Very well, Miss Potter you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban."  
  
The last thing Christiana saw before the room began to spin was Lexi being dragged away by the dementors unable to fight anymore.


	26. Into the Pensieve Part Two

As quickly as the spinning had begun it suddenly stopped. This room was one that Christiana recognized. It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at Hogwarts. Silently Lexi led her over to a group of girls about age 16 in the back of the room. It wasn't hard to guess who they were. It was Katie, Lily, and Lexi. Across the room Christiana recognized her father sitting with Remus, Sirius, and a boy she had never seen before.  
  
"Alright class that's enough," came a cold voice from the front of the room.  
  
Silence swept over the room.  
  
"Today we will be briefly going over the unforgivable curses. This being the case I require your undivided attention," here the Professor paused and glanced across the room, as if he were daring anyone to speak. "Now as I am sure most of you know these three curses are illegal and will land you in Azkaban for life if you are caught performing one."  
  
The room remained silent. Some of the students were taking notes, Christiana noticed that her mother was one of them, but most were just listening intently.  
  
"The first curse we'll discuss is the Cruciatus Curse. Can any one tell me the uses of it?"  
  
A hand went up in the back of the room. It belonged to a boy with silver blonde hair.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"It's used as a torture device causing extreme pain."  
  
"I wonder how he knows that. . ." Lexi whispered to Katie who giggled.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Miss Potter?" asked the Professor from the front of the room, his cold dark eyes landing on Lexi.  
  
"No Professor Ormand, I think Lucius pretty much said it all," Lexi replied sweetly, "though I am surprised that he even knew the answer," she added sarcastically.  
  
Professor Ormand merely glared at her and continued his lesson. Just when he had begun to speak of the killing curse there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Excuse me class," he said exiting the room.  
  
"Finally, I thought he'd never leave," said Lexi leaning back in her chair.  
  
"You'll never guess what Sirius got you for your birthday Lex," said Katie.  
  
"Lemme guess nothing?" said Lexi laughing, "He's completely broke."  
  
"I'm not," said a voice in Lexi's ear.  
  
"Shove it Arien, I'm in no mood to deal with you."  
  
"Well that's too bad then isn't it," the boy called Arien said.  
  
"What's too bad the fact that try as you might you have yet to find a girlfriend?" said Lexi menacingly.  
  
"You would do well to watch what comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours."  
  
"Are you hard of hearing or just stupid," said Lexi a little louder to try and catch Sirius's attention, "I said go AWAY!"  
  
"As you wish," he sneered and made his way back to his group of friends.  
  
"I swear if he comes near me one more time I'll kill him," said Lexi angrily.  
  
"Calm down Lex don't worry about it," said Lily.  
  
Suddenly Arien fell from his chair. None of the Gryffindors noticed however until Lucius Malfoy spoke.  
  
"HE'S DEAD!"  
  
The class became silent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He can't be."  
  
There's no way."  
  
A crowd was now forming around Arien's body. Shocked students gazed in disbelief at the boy.  
  
"YOU!" said Lucius rounding on Lexi.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You did this! I HEARD YOU SAY IT!"  
  
"Lucius what are you talking about . . ." but Lexi never got to finish for without warning lunged at her and threw her against a glass case. The glass shattered cutting into Lexi's skin and ripping at her uniform.  
  
Thankfully Professor Ormand entered again and the class silenced.  
  
"What is going on?" he said surveying the room.  
  
"She KILLED MY BROTHER!" shouted Lucius, while Lexi merely looked at him in shock.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
